Swimming with the Dolphins
by xMoxley
Summary: A Dolph Ziggler/OC one-shot Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler goes to the zoo for a photo shoot and gets locked in with the dolphin trainer, all alone, with nothing to do except…


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or Dolph Ziggler. I DO own Mika Kunez though. She is a fiction character that I myself created, any simularities to real persons are coincidental. I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

**

* * *

**

Nick Nemeth packed up the last of his things and left the locker room. He walked past wrestlers and divas and said goodbye. He walked into his hotel room and kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He went to take a shower; he came out in just a towel and went to bed.

The next day Nick went down to the zoo where he would be doing a photo-shoot for WWE magazine. He walked up to the trainers and photographers and greeted them,

"Hello, I'm Mika Kunez (Coo-Nez) I'm the dolphin trainer" she said reaching out her hand to shake his,

"Why hello, I'm Nick Nemeth or by my ring name Dolph Ziggler" he said accepting her hand to shake,

"I know who you are" She smiled obviously flirting, tucking some of her long slightly curled brunette hair behind her ear. Nick smiled and went to get ready. He walked out in a white lightweight quarter-sleeve shirt with half of the buttons undone and his perfect chest showing, and khaki shorts. Nick stood in front two dolphins making a heart as the photographer took pictures.

After various pictures were taken they were done. Everyone left except for Nick and Mika, she talked to him about the dolphins and other random stuff, pretty soon it was dark and the zoo would be closing. Mika and Nick ran to the front before they locked up but they were too late. Now Nick and Mika stood alone in the dark closed zoo with nothing to do…nothing except…

Nick kissed Mika by surprise but she didn't tell him to stop, she wanted more, wanted more of him. He pushed her against the stone wall next to the black barred gate. She pulled down her khaki shorts as did Nick, she took off her shirt and his while he kissed her. Finally Nick put his hard cock into her wet waiting pussy; she clawed his shoulders as she moaned out in pleasure. He went faster and harder, his manhood filling every inch of her private area.

Nick lifted her up and laid her on the ground, he kissed her neck down to her breasts down her stomach to her thighs, then he met her womanhood, she ached for him to pleasure her there but he waited, he teased her, Nick kissed her thigh closer and closer to her spot then lightly and ever so gently brushed against it going to the other thigh, he repeated that until he could tell it wasn't going to take much more to get her to her peak.

Nick kissed Mika's pussy, licked her clit and fingered her, her moans were music to his ears, so he did it faster, until she came in his mouth, Nick swallowed it all and rose up for his turn. Mika grabbed his dick and rubbed it, if he could get any harder he did, she licked it and then sucked it. Nick put his hand in her hair and gently guided her, not wanting to seem rapey. Finally his dick twitched and she knew he was peaking, Mika licked his head and he shot warm white cum in her mouth.

She stood up and kissed Nick passionately, they gathered their clothes and dressed.

"So I guess we're stuck in here until it opens" Nick said.

"Well…I kinda…lied about that, I have keys to the gate" Mika smiled, Nick smiled as well  
"You naughty little thing, you trickster, you need to be taught a lesson" Nick pulled her to him and kissed her. They repeated what just happened and left later on.

**Mika went to work late the next day and was confronted by her boss. He threw the video tape that was recording the entire time down on his desk and fired her, also telling her that he wanted a divorce.**

_**I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope you got a crack out of the end. Yes Mika's boss was her husband and she cheated on him with Dolph Ziggler. Please review! **_MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan


End file.
